


Variation

by california_112



Series: Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week (2020) [3]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: 3 - Variation, Gen, Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: As the men swivelled their attention, Hogan pulled down a map from underneath a top bunk, and took the pointer that Carter handed him. "As you know, the convoy will stop here, a mile from the checkpoint, and two miles from the Hofbrau, going along the road.""Bien sûr, we have been over it hundreds of times." LeBeau put in. "What's new?"-or-The team are stumped for once, until Hogan comes up with something, in the usual style.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week, 3 - Varitaion.
Series: Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week (2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087712
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Variation

Colonel Hogan came out of his office abruptly, breezing over to stand by the stove. "Men, I think I've got it."

The faces gathered at the table lit up, and Newkirk clapped LeBeau on the back. "Didn't I tell you mates he'd come up with something?"

"A new plan, Colonel?" Kinch asked.

"Not really, just a variation of the old one. Let's go over the premise."

As the men swivelled their attention, Hogan pulled down a map from underneath a top bunk, and took the pointer that Carter handed him. "As you know, the convoy will stop here, a mile from the checkpoint, and two miles from the Hofbrau, going along the road."

" _Bien sûr_ , we have been over it hundreds of times." LeBeau put in. "What's new?"

"We couldn't get them away from the trucks with that stunt when they were in camp, but that Hofbrau must be pretty enticing to them. Good food, beer, women…"

"That's pretty enticing to just about anyone." Newkirk pointed out. "But they can't go more than half a mile from the trucks, it's against their orders!"

"Yeah, they'd never go to that Hofbrau, it's too far away." Carter added.

"One and a half miles through the woods," Hogan said, a smile growing on his face, "and half a mile, from that sign by the road."

"What sign by the road?" Newkirk asked.

"The one you're going to plant tonight." The Colonel smiled at the Englishman innocently.

"Oh that's charming, that is. Bloody charming!"

Carter frowned. "I don't get."

"They'll see that the Hofbrau is only half a mile away, and start walking." Kinch explained. "Whilst most of them are gone, we overpower the sentries, and blow up the trucks. Simple."

Hogan smiled, nodding at Kinch. "That's my boy. Alright, let's get on with it." He clapped his hands, and the work began.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they blew up the trucks and lived happily ever after
> 
> Day three :D Hm, not vert happy with this one, but it's acceptable. Would make more sense in the context of a longer storyline...a project for another day :')


End file.
